The invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing the amount of static electricity in a particular area. The invention particularly can be used to reduce static electricity around fuel dispensers in order to prevent injuries to motorists while fueling their vehicles.
The world petroleum marketing business continues to experience fuel fires and explosions as a direct result of static electricity buildup and discharge at fuel stations. Under certain conditions, such as cool, dry weather, and/or as the result of the particular clothing worn by a motorist engaged in fueling his vehicle, a static charge on the motorist will discharge when the motorist touches the fuel filler nozzle, thus igniting the fuel vapors and potentially causing serious bodily injury or death and major property damage. As a result, various disclaimers and warnings are now present at fuel pumps.
Various method have been developed in an attempt to prevent static electricity induced flash fires at fuel stations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,759 discloses an antistatic gasoline dispensing nozzle. In addition, many fuel distribution systems are designed to ground static shocks. However, the problem of such static-induced flash fires persists.